


All Hallows Eve

by LadySalvatore



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween AU, Non related, Really depressing, ghost story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySalvatore/pseuds/LadySalvatore
Summary: Hear now the story that was once told to me by the town’s old grave digger; Of a lover whom by impious luck the reaper came and took his lover.





	All Hallows Eve

**Author's Note:**

> He tied her naked bones with ribbons,
> 
> Crowned the stiff skull with flowers
> 
> He filled her horrible mouth with kisses
> 
> And smiling spoke about their love

 

He was disorientated when he woke up that morning; his temples ached and his throat was raspy, a result of the amount of alcohol he had ingested the night before. He stood up from the bed with a  groan and a promise  of never again allow himself  to get carried away with a  bottle of scotch, a promise he knew too well he wouldn’t be able to keep.

Streams of light filtered through his bedroom as he stood in front of the floor length mirror and observed his appearance; his hair was long and matted, his beard had seen better days and there was a terrifying hollowness to his eyes that he wished he could erase.

He felt like shit and sure as hell looked like it.

As he stared at himself in the mirror Jon contemplated the idea of retrieving the bottle of bourbon he had stashed under the sink and drink himself into oblivion so he wouldn’t have to face the shadow of a man the mirror was now showing him but before he could make a move the door of the room opened and she walked inside.

Her long red hair was unbound and curled down her breasts, she was wearing a white soft chiffon dress that reached her ankles and her lips were twisted in the most kind of smiles, the only thing that could make the ice inside him melt completely.

“I was waiting for you to wake up” She told him as she moved inside and reached towards him, her soft cold hands caressed his messy beard and he couldn’t help but lean his face into her touch, the only thing that could sooth him “What took you so long?”

He closed his eyes in shame “I’m sorry, last night was…”

She chuckled softly “It’s okay, there’s nothing to be sorry about” His eyes opened and he found her smiling at him, he loved that about her, that no matter the situation she had always something to smile about, he wished he could be more  like her.

“Go and take a shower my love” She told him “We’ll be waiting with breakfast in the kitchen” He nodded mutely and closed his eyes when she reached his lips with her own, almost weeping at the feel of her closeness.

Once she disappeared behind the doors once again he moved into the shower and turned the knob into scalding hot, he wanted to wash off the grim from the night before, of the nightmare that had haunted him and of the one he wanted to forget completely.

When he was done he got dressed with a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and stepped outside the bedroom in direction of the kitchen; his eye brows rose as he looked around and spotted all the Halloween decoration he had been too busy to hang himself, remorse filled him at the idea of her having to do all of that by herself.

“Do you like it?” She asked the minute he stepped into the kitchen but Jon couldn’t find the words to answer her because his eyes moved immediately to the curly haired boy sitting on the table with a stack of pancakes on his plate.

“Robb…” The words were breathed in a whisper.

The little boy’s eyes rose to meet his and the widest of grins spread on his face “Daddy” He shouted and jumped  out of his seat, running straight into the open arms of his father “I’ve missed you”

“I’ve missed you too my boy” Jon whispered into his hair as he rocked him in his arms, Sansa watched from her place next to the counter, a look of pure joy on her face.

“Now, why don’t you let your father have his food my boy” She said gently and helped Robb to his seat again.

Jon sat down and looked at the food in his plate in pure awe, a part of him couldn’t believe he was here again, living one of the happiest moments  of his life with the people he loved; he felt Sansa’s hands gripping his above the table and finally allowed a true smile to form on his lips.

How he had missed the feeling of peace inside him.

“Do you like my costume daddy?” Robb asked proudly as he extended his arms and allowed Jon to see for the first time the dragon costume he had been wearing.

“You look terrifying buddy” He answered and the child giggled happily as he kept digging into his food.

The day went by in a blur and all too quickly for Jon’s liking; after breakfast they gathered in the living room and started filling several containers for children to retrieve when they visited the house, afterwards they sat on the couch and watched an animated Halloween film and once the night had settled they held hands and left the house in order to go trick or treating around the neighborhood.

Jon didn’t know many of his neighbors for he liked to keep for himself most of the time; he hadn’t always been like that, once upon a time he had enjoyed having people over for barbecues and fancy dinners where Sansa would dress up and end up a little tipsy with him carrying her upstairs, but once the darkness had seeped into his life he had wanted to be left alone and with time people had granted him his wishes, leaving him with nothing but his memories.

Yet on every Halloween he would step outside and walk with Sansa and Robb as they went asking for candies, he would stand in the back and observe with a smile as his little boy jumped around the street, cherishing the small moments of happiness life still granted him with.

Once Robb got too tired to keep walking he took him into his arms and together they walked back into the house, the one most neighbors kept away from; they stripped Robb of his costume and dressed him with his stripped blue pajamas before placing him on the bed to sleep, safe and sound under the covers.

“I love you so much” Jon murmured as he leaned down to press a kiss against his forehead, his tears wetting the cheek of the little boy.

Sansa was waiting for him at the threshold and took his hand as he moved towards her, her lips twisted in a sad smile as she pulled his hand and forced him out of the child’s room “It’s time for you to sleep my love” She whispered as she led him into their room.

“I don’t want too”

The tears started falling freely as they sat down on the bed and he took her cold hands into his own “I’m so sorry Sansa, I should have been there” If he had then perhaps the hands he was holding would be warm instead of cold.

“You couldn’t have known”

He shook his head vehemently “You shouldn’t have been driving in the rain, I should have been there to pick you up… he was only five…”

She gave him a gentle smile and cupped his face with her hands “It was not your fault” Her forehead dropped into his “You couldn’t have known I had decided to return earlier”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” He clung to her form with pure despair, his lips found hers and they kissed for what felt like hours, he wanted nothing more but to merge with her at last, to never again have to experience the nightmares that plagued  him.

“Go to sleep my love” She whispered minutes afterwards, as he lay with his head on top of her chest, his hand balled into the fabric of her dress “I don’t want too” He answered.

“But you must” She said softly as she started caressing the soft curls of his head, a low hum bubbling up her throat and soothing him, his arms gripped her  tightly as she sang for him one last time, forcing him to close to his eyes and give himself to the  comforting arms of the dreamland.

There were tears in his eyes when he went to sleep that night, and they were there in the morning when he woke up all alone on the huge house, with nothing but the dress of the wife he had lost ten years ago clutched in his arms.

**THE END**


End file.
